After Pain
by sakuraandkakashi
Summary: What happens after Naruto defeated Pain? This is a made up story about what will happen when Nagato dies. Will Sakura and Naruto finally reach Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Funeral and the Meeting Chapter 1

The Leaf Village was being rebuild. Pain had destroyed it much. Naruto had killed him after his answer and after Pain regretted what he did and lost guard. That Naruto sure had some power. However, suspicious that the Akatsuki is still going on without their leader. There must be someone else out there....

Today was the funeral for Kakashi Hatake and more dead Jonins. Sakura was crying as the much as the rain drops. Naruto was upset staying alone for the day. Sakura dragged herself to Naruto's house as she remembers when Sasuke, Naruto, and herself walked together to the Third Hokage's funeral. The future was getting worse, Sakura could not take it. She tried and more people she has loved died. Was she being a burden again? Could she have saved Kakashi? Naruto came out and he tried a small smile. It was upsetting looking at Sakura's face. Sakura ran into him and wept, cried, and flooded Naruto's jacket. Naruto thought about what Shikamaru said.

Naruto: It is time for us to step it up..

Sakura: I..can't...without Kakashi smiling at me, helping me, believeing in me, and I had so many questions to ask him but that Pain had to....*sobs*

Naruto: You still have Tsunade

Sakura: You know more pain then I do, then answer me like you did to Pain, Why?

Naruto: You will have to figure it out to yourself, Sakura, it is better that way.

Sakura: I'm sorry. I am just upset.

Sakura shook her head, and walked with Naruto on. They went across Sai, who actually looked upset. He joined them, along with Yamato. Sakura was thinking everything has changed. Why did the ones she love half to leave.. She was lucky to have Tsunade though. Then the funeral started. Tears and rain blended together creating a gloomy day. Sakura looked up and saw...no it couldn't be...Sasuke? But in a flash of a lightning he was gone. Has she imagined it? Probably. The funeral took awhile, but then it was Kakashi Hatake. Sakura cried again even though she tried not to because shinobis aren't suppose to show emotion, as she brought her bouquet of flowers towards the grave. She turned around and behind some trees were 4 people? And Sasuke? She most be going crazy. She had to tell Naruto.

Sakura: Naruto..

Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: I saw..Sasuke...I think

Naruto: WHERE?!

Sakura: SHH! I saw him up there then there, but he always disappears the second time I look at him.

Naruto: .....

Sakura turned and looked into the forest and there it was Sasuke, with tears? No he was now heartless, how could he be crying? Kakashi was the one who taught him Chidori, she thought. She looked again he disappeared and just in a moment she saw a girl running. Her hair red or pink, she had black shorts. Naruto tapped her.

Naruto: What were you looking at?

Sakura: There was Sasuke, and two other boys I think, and a girl...

Naruto: We must find them.

Naruto: Sakura, Sasuke is our friend, we can't stop thinking of him.

Sakura: Yeah, I know.

And for the rest of the funeral, Sakura couldn't see Sasuke. Disappointed, she went back to the place where Sasuke knocked her off and sat down. Sasuke was gone, and now Kakashi. As she stare on ahead, she saw Hinata and Naruto. He was nervous this time, knowing Hinata confessed her love to him. Sakura wondered if, Sasuke felt nervous? Well, she knew the answer to that. No, he was heartless and tried to kill Naruto. She was glad that Naruto was still alive, although the only one on team 7 who is with her.

Sakura: You know what, Naruto is right, it is time for me to be an example, time for me to grow and be the imparter.

Sasuke: Sakura.....

Sakura looked up terrified. Was that Sasuke?

Sakura: SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan? Sasuke?

Hinata: He just, He was there....

Karin: Ha, Sasuke is mine.

Sakura: YOU! That girl....who are you?

Karin: I am on Sasuke's Team Hawk, my name is Karin.

Sakura: Team Hawk, Taka?

Karin: You seem to love Sasuke. Hah.

Sakura: He is my friend and!

Naruto: Sakura get away! She might try to kill you!

Naruto grabbed Karin and knocked her out with a kunai. Naruto's plan was to capture Karin and see if the other team tries to get her.

Sakura: We should bring her to Tsunade!

Naruto: SASUKE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Sasuke: Karin, you lost your guard. Naruto...you will die.

Sakura: Where is he? The voice...

Sasuke: Sakura....how annoying

Naruto: Get out here, and try to get your comrade, Karin..is it?!!

And within a flash he took her and was gone. Naruto was angry, Sasuke was fast. And as they went home to go to sleep, thoughts raced their minds. What was Sasuke doing here? Oh right, Naruto is the Jinchruiki with nine tails. So is he working for Akatsuki?


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie of the Cloud Chapter 3

Tsunade called them and they were all here. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

Tsunade: You will find the base of the Akatsuki and try to seal their Biju.

Naruto: OKAY!

Sakura: But is their such sealing that is strong enough?

Shikamaru: It won't be that easy.

Tsunade: Shizune and I will be coming along with you along with the seal scroll we had prepare.

Yamato: Tsunade, you are the Hokage..you can't.

Tsunade: IF JIRAIYA HAD TRIED, THEN SO WILL I! I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING KNOWING THE BIJU WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!

Tsunade: *sigh* Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shizune, and I...................will not be enough to seal it. So your B-ranked mission will be to gather all Medical Ninjas in this village and other villages in a 3-man squad.

All: Okay

Tsunade: Take this book, it has the list.

As each of them tried to figure out which team will do who. Neji started to laugh.

Neji: Sadie of the Cloud? What an honorable for a wimp like her.

Lee: She could've changed.

Naruto: Who's Sadie?

Lee: Well, when you guys got your mission with Zabuza and Haku, Sadie was here.

Lee: Her family was disguised as villagers. Well, one day the Leaf found out they were going to join the Akatsuki, the Hyuga clan went out to burn their house. We had no choice. The brother wasnt in the house and this girl used controllable water prism jutsu, which was highly advanced. Neji hit her with gentle fist and she fell knocked out. Her sister was strangly annoying and was killed too. Her brother went into the house and absorbed chakra from Sadie, Neji saw with his Byakugan.

Sakura: *gasp*

Lee: Then she had to join us in being ninjas but she was weak and we made fun of her. Sadie was upset saying she needed revenge on her brother......but she had barely any chakra.

Naruto: Just like Sasuke............the revenge

Tenten: She was sent to the Cloud to train with her mentor, a cousin named Jane. Yeah so that was it. We heard that her brother died and we heard that she did too. Sadie is dead but Jane revived her.

Neji: Sakura and Naruto take Jane and Sadie in Cloud then.

Naruto: Sure.

Tsunade: Let's do Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Neji, and Hinata, Neji and Yamato leading.

Neji: That's too much for Sadie

Tsunade: You are wrong, She has the BEST chakra control. I hate to say this but 3 times better than mine....

Shizune: But this is a favor, we aren't fighting.

Tsunade: I hate to say this..but there is the 8-tails guy there protected by Sadie from Sasuke....

Naruto: SASUKE MIGHT BE THERE!

Tsunade: You understand it won't be easy so go on.

It was cloudy. Like a fog. It has been about 3 days since they left.

Yamato: Obviously, I think we are in the cloud village. She is in the temple, it is suppose to be huge. We'll find it.

Sakura: Look, is that it?

Neji: Yes, lets go.

Jane: We have visitors.

Sadie: Who is it this time?

Jane: Leaf Ninjas. Pink haired girl and

Sadie: Sakura and

Jane: White eyes, long black hair, and Long bluish blackish hair also with white eyes..

Sadie Neji and Hinata, the Hyuga clan eh?

Jane: There's more, yellow hair..hmmm that must be Naruto. A boy with his stomach showing and a man with the headband around his cheeks.

Sadie: I apparently dont know them.

Sadie: I wonder what they want here, I will be prepared.

Sadie: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Transformation Jutsu! Subsitution Jutsu.

The clone walked up at the entrance, while the real one hid as a chair, and the other clone behind a wall.

Neji: Hmm Sadie, long time no see

Sadie: I would advise you not to underestimate me.

Neji: I don't say this anymore but..for you it is once a failure, always a failure.

Naruto: Neji..

Suddenly behind Neji, was Sadie's clone, with a kunai behind him. Naruto threw a kunai and poof the shadow clone fanished into a piece of wood. The real Sadie transformed as a chair whispered, "Shadow Clone jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Subsution Jutsu." The clone at the entrance took weird looking needles and threw them at Sakura. Sakura dodged it but behind her a another Sadie clone caught the needles and stabbed it into Sakura at both legs, both arms, and a spot in her head. Sakura collasped, eyes opened wide. Why did she aim for her first? Right, this is not poison, it is numbing needles that the medicine goes around the needle and numbs you. You can move if someone takes it off, oh only I would know that. And she aimed for a nerve at her voice box so she cant tell them. How could I have been tricked so easily? That Sadie was smart.

Sadie: One Medical Ninja down. *chuckles*

Yamato: Wood Style: Wood binding.

Hinata: *gasp* Subsitution!

Neji: Byakugan!  
Hinata: Byakugan

Neji: The real one is that chair!

Sadie: Good job, but this is only the beginning.

Naruto: It is the beginning for me too!

Sadie punched the war behind her and BOOM the war collasped. Suddenly, the rocks were shooting right at Hinata.

Hinata: 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!

The rocks flew backwards away from Hinata. When she stopped confused that she didn't hit any. The rocks charged at her again.

Hinata: AHhH!

Neji: Hinata!  
Naruto: HINATA!

Neji: She used delicate chakra control to control the rocks. I have never seen anything like it.

Sai: Where's Hinata and Sakura?

Naruto: Huh?

Sadie: 5 Natures Style: Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, BARRIER!

Yamato: Damn. She put the unconsious Hinata and Sakura in the barrier.

Sadie: What are you going to do now?

Naruto: Resengan!

He hit the barrier but fire blocked it from coming in. Yamato did Water Style, but Earth blocked that.

Sadie: You haven't seen anything yet.

Naruto: The battle is taking awhile, why isn't she running out of chakra? I might have to use Sage Mode

Sadie: I am sorry but you won't be able to.

Neji: Naruto! Behind you!

Sadie's two fingers was on Naruto's back and Neji saw her taking chakra.

Neji: Impossible!  
Yamato: What is it?

Neji: She is absorbing his chakra into her own chakra network!

Sai threw a kunai and poof, it was a shadow clone subsitution.

Naruto: Damn you.

Naruto fell down feeling tired.

Naruto: Ugh.

Sadie: Water Style: Water Shockwave!

Sadie: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

Yamato: Wood Style: Wood Strike!

Sadie was in the air and Naruto tried to get her but she moved away.

Naruto: She can walk in air?!

Neji: Chakra Control

Jane: Stop, Sadie. You are acting weird today.

Sadie: It's the Hyuga who killed OUR FAMILY! I want bonds that never break but they had to!

Naruto: But if you destroy them, you will break their bonds!

Sadie: Then tell me, what do I do?

Naruto: Maybe...

Sadie: My apologies..I didnt mean to. Well, let's get to the point, why are you here?

Yamato: We need you to help us seal the Biju after we find it.

Naruto: The Eight Tails Jinchuriki!

Sadie: How do you know? Well, here he is. But I am pretty sure I was suppose to keep him protected for Sasuke and his team?

8-Tails Jinchuriki: Hi, I love the sky! *raps*

Sadie: About sealing the Biju I would gladly come.

Yamato: We will send you further notice.

BOOM!


End file.
